spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob Squarepants: Between the Lines
'''SpongeBob SquarePants: Between the Lines' is a SpongeBob SquarePants spinoff created by WithAY2002. The idea was first pitched in the Summer of 2014. It was created as the show in July, 2015, and is yet to air an episode. Synopsis The series' main purpose is to provide a transition/fallout story between episodes of "SpongeBob SquarePants". Overview (All episode counts TBA) =Season 1 = Covers every episode from "Help Wanted" to "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II". Season Episodes: 41 Total Episodes: 41 =Season 2 = Covers every episode from "Your Shoe's Untied" to "Sandy, SpongeBob, and The Worm". Season Episodes: 39 Total Episodes: 80 =Season 3 = Covers every episode from "Algae's Always Greener" to "Pranks A Lot". PLUS!!!! The Buildup to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie!!!! Season Episodes: 37 Total Episodes: 117 =Season 4 = Covers every episode from "Fear of the Krabby Patty" to "The Gift of Gum". PLUS!!!! THE SpongeBob SquarePants Movie!!!! Season Episodes (including Movie): 39 Total Episodes: 156 =Season 5 = Covers every episode from "Friend or Foe" to "Stanley S. SquarePants". Season Episodes: 41 Total Episodes:197 =Season 6 = Covers every episode from "House Fancy" to "The Clash of Triton". Season Episodes: 47 Total Episodes:244 =Season 7 = Covers every episode from "Tentacle-Vision" to "Perfect Chemistry". Season Episodes: 50 Total Episodes: 294 =Season 8 = Covers every episode from "Accidents Will Happen" to "Hello Bikini Bottom". Season Episodes: 47 Total Episodes: 341 =Season 9 = Covers every episode from "Extreme Spots" to "SpongeBob, You're Fired". PLUS!!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Out of Water!!!! Season Episodes: TBA Total Episodes: TBA Episodes 1: Help Blower SpongeBob's first week at the Krusty Krab is filled with slow annoyance for Squidward. On Saturday after work, Squidward screams at SpongeBob to be quiet, which temporarily shuts down his voice box. SpongeBob feels guilty for making Squidward upset, and stays quiet all day on Sunday. He sighs from boredom, ending the episode. 2: Reef at the Treedome Squidward's house is spotted by the sanitation police as well as the cops themselves, who arrest Squidward for disturbing the peace (by taking all of the water) and condemn his house for the shell being on his yard. Since Squidward can't speak,the police are impressed with his silence and let him go with a warning. As this happens, SpongeBob tries to avoid the cops by going to Jellyfish Fields to jellyfish, ending the episode. 3: Tea at the Bubblestand Sandy asks if SpongeBob is the one who took all of the water so she could breathe fresh air (for 2 seconds). He says yes, and Sandy rips her "fur" off to reveal disguised cops. SpongeBob runs away, but Patrick is caught. His sentence is "Sponge-arrest". If the two of them get too far away from each other, they both get shocked. To pass the time, they suprise Squidward (who can now speak) by revealing SpongeBob's plans to build a bubblestand. He does not pay attention to this because he is playing his clarinet. Patrick and SpongeBob go home for the night, ending the episode. 4: BubblePants Squidward attacks Patrick's house first, giving SpongeBob a chance to escape. He quickly runs to Goo Lagoon, electrocuting until the "Sponge-arrest" collars wear out. He takes his off and runs away. He sees Sandy, but does about 59,000 tests to make sure it's not the cops. After Sandy gets irritated with the tests, Sandy asks who SpongeBob is, since they had technically never met. They talk about everything in existence, ending the episode. 5: Ripped Fishing SpongeBob scoots offstage, embarrassed. He sees Patrick behind the stage, and runs home with him, telling him the entire story. They think about what to do next, leading to a montage of a million fun things, all of which are dubbed "boring". The duo tries asking everyone in town if they know something fun to do. Everyone says no. Sadly, Patrick and SpongeBob walk home. As they walk, a jellyfish flys by and stings Patrick, giving SpongeBob an idea. They dart into SpongeBob's house, ending the episode. 6: Jellyton! SpongeBob remembers his job at the Krusty Krab, so he runs to it so he won't be late. He encounters many people, like Fred and Tom, complaining about how nice the cashier was. SpongeBob sprints into Mr. Krabs' office, asking if Squidward recovered. Mr. Krabs is confused by this question, because "Squidward" had been there since 3 A.M. SpongeBob darts back to Squidward's house, where he sees robot parts where Squidward's body was. He freaked out so much, that he ran faster than The Quickster, who just happened to be there. SpongeBob told Mr. Krabs about the robot junk. Due to Mr. Krabs' fear of robot overlords, he gave Squidward the "day off", which pleased Squidward. Mr. Krabs reassured SpongeBob that it wasn't a robot and that he should get back to work, meaning Squidward didn't get his day off. Across the street, Plankton is complaining about Plan C.(ashier) not working. Then, he thinks of a new plan: Plan D.(on't get caught), and laughs maniacally, ending the episode. 7. Planktical Neighbors SpongeBob leaves the Chum Bucket as Mr. Krabs is coming to the Krusty Krab. He questions why SpongeBob is holding a Krabby Patty in his underwear. Begin Explanation Montage....End Explanation Montage. Mr. Krabs says to go home and get some rest. However, Patrick is awake and bored, so he tries almost everything to get SpongeBob to play with him. He gives up and blows bubbles by himself. He tries to remember the technique, and happens to accidentally whisper words into the wand. The word bubble floats to SpongeBob, who immediately wakes up, jumps out the window, brings it around town. The two send bubble messages to each other. Squidward wakes up, ending the episode. 8. Naughty School SpongeBob and Patrick hug and go to their respective homes. They are both friends again. However, SpongeBob has trouble going to sleep, so he goes down stairs to make a sandwich. After stumbling on the stairs multiple time due to a light shortage, he forgets about the sandwich. He stumbles falling up the stairs as he did down. He is so tired, a bedtime story would send him to bed. Gary reads Snail Tales to him, but SpongeBob can't understand Gary as well as normal because he is tired. After numerous attempts to get to sleep, he finally starts to rest at 6:59, 1 minute before he needs to get up to go to boating school. HONK! He wakes up, remembers boating school, and forgets about forgetting to forget forgetfully forgotten sleep. He get on his unicycle, ending the episode. Category:2015 Category:2015 Spin-Offs Category:WithYA2002